


Surprise Valentine

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [14]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen surprises Madi for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the RAWR February exercise of "show don't tell". I hate it, but at least I completed the exercise this month. First time since NANO! It turned out really similar to ADeclanFan's story, but I promise I started writing this before reading her's. I was just too lazy to change it or come up with something new and more original.

Madi had to be at work in twenty minutes. Running a brush frantically through her tangled hair, she rushed about her tiny room trying to find a dress for work. She hated these stupid uniforms, they were so unflattering. The small diner up the road had become her second home. She spent most of her time there, picking up extra shifts to distract herself from the crushing loneliness she had been feeling lately. Helen and her had sort of unofficially gotten back together after Madi's impromptu visit a few months ago. They'd agreed to keep things light, making the long distance thing work to their advantage. Or disadvantage, Madi thought sourly as she pulled the stereotypical diner waitress dress over her head. She'd only seen Helen a handful of times in the past months. 

Helen's schedule kept her busy as ever, making it hard for her to get away very often. When she lived at the Sanctuary it was a little easier, being in the same house made spending time together more convenient. At least she'd been guaranteed to have Helen in her bed, barring her being out of town. Now she was lucky if she got to see her once month. They talked on the phone all the time, but it wasn't the same. She actually hadn't seen Helen at all since the hollow earth uprising. Things had been a little hectic for the Sanctuary lately, to say the least. 

Madi had hoped Helen would at least make sure to arrange for them to be together this weekend, whether it was her going to the Sanctuary or Helen coming to her. It was Valentine's Day afterall. But Helen had gone off to Africa in search of new funding for the Sanctuary network. It irritated Madi that Helen always seemed to put work before her, before them. But that was just part of the Helen Magnus package, as much as Madi hated it. She put the Sanctuary above just about everything, always had, and you can't teach an old dog new tricks. 

She gave herself a once over in the mirror, making sure she looked presentable for work, before heading for the door. Her hand was just closing around the doorknob when there was a soft rap from the other side. Not sure who it could be and not bothering to look first, Madi swung the door open only to stop dead. 

"Hello darling," that wonderful British accent washed over her. 

Helen stood in the hallway of her apartment complex, looking casually sexy in dark blue jeans, a red tank top, black leather jacket, and knee high boots. Her hair was held out of her face by the designer sunglasses pushed up to sit on the top of her head. 

"What are you doing here?" 

In her surprise, the question came out sounding much more indignant than she'd intended. She could tell by the way Helen's face fell just a fraction. She immediately wanted to take it back, but Helen didn't give her the chance. 

"It's Valentine's Day," she stated simply, as if that clearly answered Madi's question.

"I know what day it is," Madi snapped.

"Are you headed to work?" Helen asked, taking in Madi's appearance.

"Yeah and I'm gonna be late," Madi told her quickly. 

"I thought you had today off?"

"I did, but I traded in with Sarah so she could be with her fiancé tonight. I didn't think I had anyone to spend it with so I figured it was better to work than stay home being miserable all day," Madi explained.

Helen looked hurt for a second. But if she'd wanted to be with her today, Helen should have made her plans clear. It was her own fault for not telling Madi what she was up to. 

"I'll wait here for you then. What time do you get off?"

"Eleven, but really you don't have to do that."

"I want to," Helen assured her. "I came down to be with you on Valentine's Day. If I have to wait then I will. It'll be worth it."

"I guess," Madi shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. 

Things were still a little strained between them sometimes. This was definitely one of those times. They just hadn't gotten back into a good rhythm since the accident. 

"I'm late," Madi said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "You're sure you want to wait for me? It's an eight hour shift."

"Go, I'll be fine here."

"Ok," Madi conceded, still uncertain.

Helen bend down to give her cheek a quick peck before stepping past her into the apartment. Madi watched her as she sauntered over to the couch and settle onto it. Despite the slight awkwardness, everything in Madi screamed at her to stay and take Helen on the old worn sofa. Shaking her head, she stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.   
********************************************  
Time seemed to both slow down and speed up. Madi had a hard time concentrating at work, too busy thinking about Helen back at her apartment. She screwed up three orders because of it and barely got any tips her whole shift. 

The walk home was filled with doubts. What if Helen had left? Eight hours was a long time to wait on someone. Helen usually kept her word and she knew that if the Brit had come to spend time with her she would, but there was still a small part of Madi that wondered if her apartment would be empty when she arrived. She hadn't exactly been welcoming this afternoon. 

It was a good weekend for Helen to come though. Courtney was away, her new boyfriend surprising her with a weekend trip to his parents' cabin. It was supposed to be very romantic. At the time Madi had been a little jealous, Courtney getting to go away and her stuck at home alone. But now Helen was here and her plans to drink herself stupid had changed. 

Once at her apartment, she stood outside the door for a few seconds. She wasn't sure what to expect when she went inside. Her insides twisted deliciously, like they always did when around Helen. Taking one final deep breath, Madi turned her key in the lock and pushed the door open. 

The apartment was dark, not a single light on. Candles were lit on their tiny kitchen table, a vase of flowers between them. The place smelt divine, making Madi's mouth water and her stomach grumble. 

"Is that you, Madi?" Helen called from inside the kitchen. 

"Yeah," she whispered backed, not able to get her voice to raise to the proper volume. 

Unsurprisingly, Helen stick her head out from behind the wall separating the kitchen from the small living room. Seeing that it was indeed her, Helen gave her a radiant smile that melted Madi's heart.

"How was work?" She asked, going back into the kitchen to continue whatever it was she was doing. 

"Fine," Madi replied, moving to join her. "Whatcha doing back here?"

"Just pouring the wine," Helen told her smoothly as she pulled the cork out of what looked like a very expensive wine. "I hope you're hungry?"

"Starving actually."

"Excellent! Why don't you go change while I finish setting the table?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll be right back, I guess."

Madi turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning back around, she found Helen much closer than she had been a second ago. Her warm breath fanned across Madi's face. Helen swooped in to cover Madi's mouth with her own, nipping lightly at her bottom lip before pulling away. 

Madi stood frozen for a second, eyes still closed. Helen chuckled and the sound pulled Madi out of the spell the older woman had put her under. She shook her head once, trying to clear it further. 

"Right...changing," Madi whispered, her voice only betraying a hint of huskiness. 

"Yes," Helen added with a small smile. "I'll have it ready by the time you get back."

In her room, Madi stripped her dress off and flung it on the pile of dirty clothes spilling over the top of her hamper. At least it had been that way this morning. As she turned to toss the offending object away she saw her hamper empty. 

"Did you do my laundry?" Madi called over her shoulder.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind!" Helen's voice drifted in.

"Not at all," she said quietly to hersf.

She should have guessed Helen would find things to do while she was at work. She just hadn't expected it to be her laundry or fixing dinner. It would've made more sense for her to bring her own work, Helen never being short on stuff to do. But Madi hadn't seen her carrying a bag or brief case or anything of the like. Only a small purse, definitely nothing big enough to fit her tablet or paperwork in.

"Your pajamas are clean if you want to get comfortable," Helen called to her. 

Madi had been planning on jeans and a cute top, but after her eight hour shift pjs did sound appealing. She settled for a pair of yoga pants and her softest hoody. The apartment was always a little cold, so she'd gotten alot of use out of the thing lately. 

"Ready to eat?" Helen asked when Madi returned.

"Yeah, it smells delicious!"

"I'm glad. I hope you enjoy it. I made your favorite!"

Madi sat down at the small table, looking at the plate filled with Helen's homemade from scratch chicken pot pie. Her mouth watered just looking at it. It actually really was her favorite. Helen rarely cooked, this was one of the only dishes she insisted on making herself. She wouldn't even let her old friend make it, not willing to give away the secret ingredient that made it so splendid. 

"You didn't have to do this, the laundry and the food," Madi told her as she picked up her fork. 

"I wanted to do it!"

Madi just nodded, bringing her fork to her mouth and taking the first delicious bite of food. She groaned, savoring the flavors exploding across her taste buds. Looking up she caught Helen watching her, an amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"Like it?"

"Its delicious! Thank you!" Madi told her between mouthfuls. 

"You're welcome," Helen laughed. "Happy Valentine's Day, Madilynn."


End file.
